Sulli
Perfil *'Nombre:' 설리 / Sulli *'Nombre Real:' 최진리 / Choi Jin Ri *'Apodo:' Big baby, Dollar smile, Pretty Courtesan *'Profesión:' Actriz, Cantante, MC, Bailarina, Modelo *'Fecha de Nacimiento:' *'Lugar de Nacimiento:' Yangsan, Gyeongsang del Sur, Corea del Sur. *'Peso:' 58kg *'Estatura:' 170cm *'Grupo sanguíneo:' O *'Signo zodiacal:' Aries *'Signo zodiacal Chino:' Perro *'Agencia:' SM Entertainment Biografía 'Pre-Debut' Sulli pasó su infancia en Busan. Su nombre real es Choi Jin Ri, JinRi significa La verdad en coreano. Sulli es la única hija de su familia, ya que ella tiene 2 hermanos mayores y uno menor. Su madre la anotó en una escuela de actuación cuando era pequeña. Él primer viaje a Seúl de Sulli fue en el 6.º grado, en el 2005, Sulli actúa profesionalmente como La Pequeña Princesa Sunhwa en el drama de SBS The Ballad of Seo Dong y un poco después realiza un cameo en otro drama de SBS, Love Needs a Miracle. Sulli después decide convertirse en cantante, y sigue su sueño hasta una audición de SM Entertainment, donde ella cantó la canción de S.E.S, 'Friend'. Después de su audición se convirtió en una trainee de SM Entertainment, y en el 2005, en el 5.º grado, se mudó un dormitorio con Taeyeon y Tiffany de Girls' Generation. Ella continuó compartiendo dormitorio hasta el debut de Girls' Generation en el 2007. Sulli asistió a Jungbu Elementary School (중부초등학교) y luego a asistió a Chungdam Middle School (청담중학교). Ella anteriormente estaba asistiendo a Seoul Performing Arts High School con Suzy de miss A, enfocándose en la actuación. 'Debut y Separación' Cuando Sulli estaba en cuarto grado, fue aceptada en SM Entertainment a través de S.M. Audition Casting System, a partir de ahí se convirtió en un aprendiz para la discográfica. El 5 de septiembre de 2009, ella debutó como miembro oficial del nuevo grupo de chicas de la agencia, f(x), con el primer sencillo 'La Cha Ta'. En medio de las promociones de su tercer álbum 'Red Light', Sulli bruscamente se tomó un descanso de la industria del entretenimiento debido a que estaba agotada física y mentalmente por los comentarios negativos y falsos rumores acerca de ella. Su hiato fue anunciado oficialmente el 24 de julio de 2014. En agosto de 2015, (un año después de su hiatus) SM Entertainment anuncio que Sulli abandonaría f(x). 'Actuación' Sulli se convirtió en una actriz profesional a los 11 años de edad, cuando fue seleccionada para interpretar a la Pequeña Princesa Sunhwa en el drama de SBS The Ballad of Seo-dong. Unos meses después, realizó un cameo en Love Needs a Miracle, otro drama de SBS. En el 2006, realizó una pequeña aparición de apoyo como el amor de JYJ, Micky, en un drama teatral vacacional. Más tarde consiguió un papel menor en Punch Lady y The Flower Girl is Here (2007) y también en BABO (2008). El 26 de abril del 2012, Sulli y el miembro de SHINee, Choi Min Ho fueron confirmados para realizar los papeles principales en el nuevo drama de SM Entertainment, To The Beautiful You, la versión coreana de Hana Kimi. Él drama estaría dirigido por el director del famoso drama Boys Over Flowers, Jun Ki Sang y estaría al aire el 15 de agosto en SBS. En agosto de 2014, ella apareció en la película de aventura The Pirates junto con Son Ye Jin y Kim Nam Gil. Interpretó a un personaje llamado Heuk Myo, una joven que se convirtió en una pirata después de ser salvada por la capitana. Más tarde, interpretó el papel principal en la comedia Fashion King, basada en la serie webtoon del mismo nombre, junto con Joo Won y Kim Sung Oh. En 2016, Sulli participó en la película Real junto con Kim Soo Hyun. Ella representó el papel de una terapeuta de rehabilitación. Se había informado de que Sulli completaría las escenas de cama en la película sin un doble de acción. El 1 noviembre de 2016, se anunció que Sulli podría participar en la película de misterio Burning junto con Kang Dong Won y Yoo Ah In. Dirigida por el galardonado director Lee Chang Dong. Aunque SM comunicó que la participación de Sulli en la película no había sido confirmada y que Sulli solo había tenido un encuentro con el director. Poco después, el 26 de noviembre de 2016, el mismo director confirmó que la película había sido cancelada. Dramas *To the Beautiful You (SBS, 2012) *Welcome to the Show (SBS, 2011) *Oh! My Lady (SBS, 2010) cameo *Drama City'' (2007) *Vacation (2006) *Ballad Of Suh Dong (SBS, 2005) Películas *Real (2017) *Fashion King (2014) *The Pirates (2014) *I AM. (2012) *SMTOWN Live in Tokyo Special Edition (2012) *(2010) *BA:BO (2008) *Punch Lady (2007) Programas de TV *Running Man Ep: 55-75-129-153-154 *happy together (TV Show) Ep: 183 *Inkigayo (SBS, 2010 como MC) Anuncios *'2017:' Dior (un photoshoot para Elle magazine, no es modelo oficial, solo para photoshoot en magazine) *'2016-2017:' Estee Lauder (dos photoshoots para High Cut magazine, un photoshoot para Marie Claire Magazine, un photoshoot para Ceci magazine, un photoshoot para Grazia magazine) *'2016:' Thursday Island (ropa) *'2016:' SKII (modelo en tres photoshoots en magazine) *'2016:' Swarovski (White Day Collection, photoshoot en magazine) *'2013:' SKT LTE (junto a Yonna de SNSD, Choi Minho y EXO) *'2013:' Jardin Cafe Real *'2013:' Etude House (junto a Shinne y Krystal) *'2012:' Good Downloader Campaign *'2011:' Smoothie King (junto a Victoria) *'2010:' Sony Cyber Shot *'2010:' LG Electronics Optimus Z *'2012:' Auction BTS (junto a Shin Won Ho de '''Cross Gene') *'2012-2015:' SPAO (junto a f(x) y Super Junior) *'2012:' Pinky&Dianne (Japón, junto a f(x)) *'2012:' LG Electronics (junto a f(x) y Super Junior) *'2011:' AUCTION's Fitflop Sandals (junto a Victoria, Luna,Krystal *'2010:' FreeStyle "Street Basketball" Video Game (junto a f(x)) *'2009:' LG Lollipop Mobile Phone (junto a f(x) y M.I.C., China) *'2009:' K-SWISS Clothing (junto a f(x)) *'2009:' Korea's Girl Scout (junto a f(x)) Reconocimientos *'2012 SBS Drama Awards :' Premio Nueva Estrella (To the Beautiful You) (Ganadora) Curiosidades *'Ex-Grupo Kpop: 'F(x) **'Posición:' 4ª Vocalista, Bailarina, 2da Rapera y Visual *'Educación:' **Jungbu Elementary School **Cheongdam Middle School **School of Performing Arts Seoul *'Familia:' Padre, Madre, dos hermanos mayores y uno menor *'Religión:' Protestante *'Aficiones: '''Bailar *'Especialidades: Actuar * '''Idiomas: Coreano (Lengua Materna) e Inglés (Básico) * Fanclub: S'''ullians * '''Tipo Ideal: Alguien que sea responsable, cariñoso y maduro. *'Relación Sentimental:' Kim Min Joon * Hizo su audición en el 2005 en el “SM Casting System Maru Kids Model”. *En el 2006 ella apareció con el papel del amor de infancia de Micky Yoochun(TVXQ ) en el mini-drama “Vacation”. *El 29 de Enero del 2010 fue nombrada junto con las otras miembros embajadoras de las fuerzas armadas coreanas. *Tanto Krystal como Luna, dicen que Sulli era la integrante más bonita de F(x). *Considera a su madre como su ídolo. *Debido a su carácter amistoso se hizo amiga de Heechul de Super Junior durante sus días de aprendiz. *Fue besada en la mejilla por G-Dragon. *Cuando fue invitada a Idol Army con MBLAQ , se mostró bastante interesada en Mir , a quien le envió un SMS durante el programa diciendo: "Gracias a ti, hoy fue aún más divertido, gracias por ser entusiasta el día de hoy y por reír mucho." *Fue cargada en la espalda de un hombre por primera vez en Idol Army. Se subió a la espalda del líder de MBLAQ, SeungHo. *Sulli es ampliamente conocida en Corea como "Bebé Gigante" por su cara de niña y porque era la miembro más alta de F(x), teniendo una estatura de 1,70 cm, por lo que siempre usa zapatos bajos para no lucir más alta que sus compañeras. *Sulli dijo una vez: "Si yo fuera elegida como tipo ideal. ¡Seria muy feliz!". *Su mejor amiga es Ji Young ex integrante de KARA. *Mide exactamente 169.8 cm. *Ella y Heechul de Super Junior son muy buenos amigos, incluso él siempre dice que la protege como si fuera su hermana menor. *Adora los dulces. * En el 2012 Sulli junto a Yoona de SNSD estuvieron en la lista de TOP 6 MÁS HERMOSAS DE LA SM ENTERTAIMENT ' siendo las únicas idol en la lista (las demás eran actrices). * Cuando Minho de Shinee grabó la primera escena de beso en To The Beautiful You con Sulli tuvieron que repetir la escenas más de quince veces porque él lo hacía mal puesto ya que la conocía desde que ellos era jóvenes y estaba muy nervioso, en cambio Sulli se empezaba a sentir cada vez más cómoda. *Es amiga de Tiffany de Girls' Generation y de Sohyun de 4Minute. *Sulli fue la inspiración para la canción "Peach" compuesta por la solista IU. La cantante también ha dicho que Sulli es la más hermosa de todas las celebridades coreanas. * Sulli en el 2013 quedó en el puesto número uno en la que tiene los más bellos rasgos faciales de acuerdo a los ciudadanos coreanos que se les pidió al azar. * Sulli junto a Taemin de SHINee ocuparon el primer lugar en la encuesta de "Celebridad con los labios más besables" hecha por la marca coreana de belleza 'AFOX' en el 2013. *Siempre lleva un diario con ella. *No tiene buena vista. *No le gustan las aves y no puede estar cerca de ellas. *Su cumpleaños es el mismo día que el de Irene de Red Velvet. *Le gusta la naturaleza. *De pequeña quería ser Chef. *Sulli dijo que durante sus años de pre-debut Krystal siempre estuvo a su lado apoyándola y animándola en todo momento. *Krystal dijo que ella y Sulli sería mejores amigas hasta que fueran viejecitas de 80 años. *En 'Amazing F(x) dijo que su color favorito era el color piel, pero que eso no significaba que fuera pervertida. *Le gustan los helados. *Cree que la más atractiva de F(x), es Krystal por su “no intencional chic” encanto. *En Amazing F(x) reveló las razones de su hidrofobia. Además intentó bucear y superar su miedo, pero no logró hacerlo. *Le encantan los perfumes, de hecho siempre lleva uno en su bolso. *A veces pierde el hilo de las conversaciones o no sabe que responder. *En Go! F(x) Amber dijo que Sulli y Krystal son como Tom y Jerry, "Siempre se molestan, pero todos saben que se aman secretamente". *Amber siempre cuida mucho de Sulli, dice que es su 'bebé'. *Le gustan los perros. *En el apartamento de Block B, hay una foto de Sulli en una puerta. *Es la tipo ideal de P.O de Block B. Tiene como fondo de pantalla la foto de Sulli. *Song Min Ho cuándo era parte de B.o.M dijo que su chica ideal era Sulli. * Sulli quedó en el puesto NO.3 en los "mejores ídol-actriz de la nueva generación" encuesta hecha por expertos del mundo del entretenimiento en Corea obteniendo cinco votos a su favor. * Heechul confundió el nombre de su esposa en We Got Married y la llamó Sulli. Aseguró que ésto sólo había sucedido porque él y Sulli son grandes amigos y como ambas son lindas y tiernas le es fácil confundir sus nombres. * Ha decidido tomarse un descanso del mundo del entretenimiento desde Julio de 2014. * El 7 de agosto, SM Entertainment''' decidió respetar los deseos de Sulli de dejar F(x) para enfocarse en su carrera de actuación. *El 19 de Agosto del 2014 se confirmó que tiene una relación con Choiza, integrante de Dynamic Duo, el cual es catorce años mayor que ella. *Actualmente está centrada en su carrera como actriz y modelo. * Internautas descubrieron fotos de Choiza de Dynamic duo y Sulli. Según el dueño del restaurante que se tomó fotos con los artistas niega que estuvieron juntos ese mismo día. * En la conferencia de prensa para la película Fashion King, el director de la película halago a Sulli diciendo lo siguiente: "De lo que conozco hasta este momento, yo he trabajado con las más bellas actrices en Corea como Lee YoungAe y Ye Jin y, ahora, echemos un vistazo a Sulli, es la más hermosa. Sulli es realmente muy hermosa. Me siento honrado de trabajar con uno de las más bellas de Corea .Quiero trabajar con ella en el futuro". * Es importante aclarar que Sulli dejó F(x) pero ella aún pertenece a su empresa SM Entertainment. * Yoona la escogió como una de las cinco bellezas de la SM. * Fue mencionada por Joy de Red Velvet en Weekly idol, la cual dijo que ella era un melocotón/durazno. *Hace unos meses en el Instagram de Sulli, habian desaparecido unas fotos que ella publicó, en esas eliminaron donde apoyaba a su ex-grupo F(x) a lo cual los fans se enojaron mucho diciendo que ella no apoyaba a F(x), pero Sulli aclaro que habían hackeado su cuenta y que no mal interpretaran. Más tarde publicaron una foto de ella haciendo una expresión rara hacia su teléfono, Sulli dió la noticia que nuevamente habían hackeado su cuenta de Instagram y le dijo a sus fans que protejan sus datos personales. *Choiza dice que Sulli rapea para él en el teléfono. *Tiene un gato llamado Dol o también Dory. *'''Choiza de Dynamic Duo mencionó a su novia Sulli mientras discutían problemas en los noviazgos cuando le preguntaron a Choiza si alguna vez se arrodilló frente a su novia, él contestó: “Hay veces en donde uno necesita ayudar a la otra persona para que se calme. Soy del tipo que usualmente pide perdón. No permito que el problema crezca. Me disculpo por pequeñas cosas y animo el ambiente”. Choiza terminó su comentario bromeando con: “Creo que necesitaré rogarle a mi novia otra vez luego de que este episodio se transmita”. *Hace una escena de cama con Kim Soo Hyun en la película Real. *Fue vista con Yoona en el evento de apertura de Pop-Up Store de Dior en Shinsegae Department Store en Gangnam. * El 6 de Marzo fue reportado que tanto Sulli como Choiza decidieron poner fin a su relación de 2 años y 7 meses. Tanto SM Entertainment como Amoeba Culture confirmaron dicha información. Ambos decidieron mantenerse como amigos y apoyarse mutuamente. * Actualmente, ha recibido mucha atención por las fotos "raras" que sube en Instagram y por sus controversias debido a sus sesiones de fotos "lolita". * Se esparcieron rumores de que Sulli había llegado a un hospital borracha con una herida en su muñeca. Muchos especularon que Sulli quiso suicidarse, aunque ella escribió en instagram que solo fue un accidente. * El 10 de Mayo de 2017, Se Informo que Sulli se encuentra en una relación con el director de marca Kim Min Joon.Un representante de SM Entertainment dijo: “Aparentemente los dos mostraron interés en el otro recientemente. Ella está siendo cuidadosa ya que él no es famoso. Según una fuente, Sulli y Kim Min Joon eran amigos antes de desarrollar sentimientos románticos el uno por el otro. La misma fuente compartió que los dos confirmaron sus sentimientos por el otro hace dos meses y han estado saliendo desde entonces. * Aunque Sulli es modelo para Estee Lauder, solo aparece en photoshoots para magazines y no en CF o en la web oficial de la marca puesto que la actriz Seo Hyun Jin es la modelo principal de la marca en Korea. * El 10 de Julio de 2017, se reveló que la actriz y su novio no famoso rompieron su relación después de 4 meses de relación, Kim Min Joon anunció su ruptura en su canal privado de redes sociales. Escribió: “Ya que el comienzo de nuestra relación fue revelado a todo el mundo en una situación sin contar con nuestra opinión, escribo esto porque pienso que debería revelar también el final. Choi Jin Ri y yo hemos decidido seguir por caminos separados”. Enlaces *Perfil (Daum) *HanCinema *Instagram Galería Sulli.jpg Sulli2.jpg Sulli3.jpg Sulli5.jpg Sulli4.jpg Sulli6.jpg Sulli7.jpg Sulli8.jpg Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KBailarina Categoría:KMC Categoría:Nacidos en 1994